A multilayer ceramic capacitor, a capacitor component, is a chip type condenser mounted on the printed circuit boards of several types of electronic products such as display devices, including liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and the like, as well as computers, smartphones, and mobile phones, and the like, serving to charge and discharge electricity.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor (MLCC) is capable of being used as a component of various electronic devices due to advantages thereof such as a small size, high capacitance, and ease of mounting. In recent years, multilayer ceramic capacitors used in mobile devices, automobiles, and the like, are required to have a high level of mechanical strength, and for example, multilayer ceramic capacitors are required to be capable of withstanding environment factors such as external repeated shocks, vibrations, extreme temperatures and humidity, and the like.
Further, the multilayer ceramic capacitor may use a transfer method at the time of forming external electrodes. However, it is difficult to connect a band of the external electrode to a connection portion formed by the transfer, such that for connection of the thinly formed connection portion and the band, dipping may be further performed or an additional operation for aligning a capacitor to connect the band portion may be required.